1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to a motorized hand held scrubber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand scrubbers in the form of stiff wire scouring brushes are well known in the art of cleaning devices. These prior art brushes typically are comprised of a wire turned on itself, the wire having bristles attached and the wire connected to a solid wooden handle. Cleaning with the prior art brushes requires a lot of hard work on the part of the user and the brushes are typically limited to a single type of wiping use such as scraping. What is needed is a new device which reduces or eliminates the hard work required with the old devices and which can be used for a variety of different wiping situations and purposes.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use scrubbers for cleaning surfaces an effective device requiring less physical exertion to use is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a single motorized scrubbing device which may be angularly bent and which may be used by individuals to alternately scrub, buff, wipe or otherwise clean as is needed.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique hand held motorized scrubber of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.